Precious Rose
by Dancehall Soca
Summary: On a planet called Linphea, a poor farmer boy named Helia has just found his true love. But trouble comes when the king of Linphea becomes attracted to Helia's fiancé. The jealous king threw Helia in a dark dungeon, so that he can woo her into becoming his bride. 5 years later, Helia escapes and he has two things on his mind: his precious rose and revenge.
1. Meeting My True Love

**Helia's P.O.V-**

Finally, I have some time to myself. I grabbed my sketch pad and writing materials from my room. It was a nice day out here on Linphea, so I've decided to leave my house and head toward the forest, to practice my sketching. The forest near my home is the only place where I can clear my mind. Life here in Linphea is difficult. Our economy is terrible, everyone is miserable (well, at least not the rich and monarchs), and half of our planet is just a gigantic wasteland. It wasn't always like this though. King Alexander was once the ruler of our world. Back then, the planet was beautiful, fertile, and everyone was happy. But then came that horrible day when the king and his wife was announce dead. I don't know all the details about it, but I did know that since they didn't have any children, the throne was given to the king's brother, Leroy. That was the day when, Linphea changed for the worst. Years later his majesty's son, Vector, was crown the new king of Linphea. This guy was no better than his father. In fact, he is way worst. Well there is nothing I can do about it. At least I live in the eastern part of our Linphea. There are no signs of life in the western part. The people who live there have it worst than us. I guess I just have to accept my life and live to the fullest.

I finally made it to my favorite spot. Ancient cherry blossom trees surrounds me as I sat down next to a rock. A few birds flew down in front of me. I quickly started drawing them. Few hours later I continued sketching my surroundings. It was about 7:00 so I knew I had more time to stay out here. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I left my materials behind to investigate. Heading forward I moved closer and closer to the noise. That was when I saw her.

I crouched behind a bush, but pushed away the leaves enough to get a good look at her. Right in front of me was the most amazing girl I have ever saw. Her skin was tan, she had long flowing caramel-colored hair, and she was wearing a cute strap-less pink dress with a green band around her waist. But the most memorizing feature about her were her emerald eyes.

She sat down next to a tree, reading a book. God, she looks perfect. I want to introduce myself, but I couldn't bring up the courage to do so. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm in love.

* * *

**Flora's**** P****.O.V-**

Here I am, under a shady tree reading my favorite book, The Princess Bride. This book is truly extraordinary. I bet it's every girl's dream for their knight in shining armor (well in this case, their Mysterious Masked Knight) to whisk them away into the sunset on a graceful steed. But again, a girl can only dream.

**No P.O.V-**

Flora got up and gathered all her belongings. She was about to leave until she heard a crack.

"Who's there," she said turning around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Helia showed himself.

**Flora's P.O.V-,**

Just one look at him and I drop all my stuff. I have no clue who this guy was, but I found him dreamy. He was quite muscular, had fair skin, and short dark blue hair (short for now in this part of the story). He was wearing a light green poet's shirt and beige khakis. His midnight blue eyes were brilliant! It is as if I can see bright stars twinkling in them.

"Um, h-hi," was the only thing I can say.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Well again, sorry for disturbing your reading."

"Oh no, its alright. I was just about to go." I went down to retrieve my things.

"Here, let me help you." He crouched down in front of me, helping me gather my papers. I was hoping he didn't get a chance to read them. Most of them are personal and it would be embarrassing if anybody read them.

Seeing him not laughing at me, I'm sure he didn't. He gave me my papers and we both came up.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"No problem," he said."You know, I haven't seen you around these parts before. Are you new."

"Well...sort of," I said."I move around a lot, and I'm not expecting to stay here for long"

"Oh." he said that for some reason sounded sadden. "In that case, welcome to the neighborhood. What's your name?"

"It's Flora."

"Nice to meet you Flora, my name is Helia," he said giving a mocking bow. I giggled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir Helia," I said bowing.

**Helia's P.O.V-**

Wow. Flora seems really nice. I want to get to know her better, but she just said that she is not planning to stay here. It was probably best to forget about the "love" thing and just become friends.

"So Flora, do you come this deep into the woods often?" I asked.

"Yes, I love to be around nature. It's peaceful and beautiful here."

"True, this is also my favorite part here."

"Oh, did I disturb your quiet spot. If you want I can just go find another...

"NO" I quickly said. "I mean, no. It would be nice to have company"

"Alright" she said. "What do you like to do out here?"

"Me, well, I, just uummm."

"What is it Helia?"

"It's just, your probably gonna laugh"

"I promise I won't laugh at you Helia. You can trust me," she said.

With those eyes, it was hard to say no.

"Okay. I like to write poems and sketching." I was expecting for her to burst out laughing, but she just gave me a smile.

"Is that all?" she said.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Helia, if those are your passions then who am I to judge"

"I...," nothing came out. I could feel my face redden.

"Do you mind if I can see some of your work," she asked.

"I suppose not."

I grabbed my sketch pad I left next to the boulder. I gave it to her, so that she can see my drawings. She flipped through pages looking very impressed as she goes along.

"Helia, these are amazing," she said.

"I don't think they're that great"

"Are you kidding," she responded. "I wish I was this good."

She stopped flipping the pages when she saw the sketching of the doves I drew earlier.

"I just love how you blended the wings. It is if the bird and sky had become one."

I was shock to hear that from someone other than me. "Yeah that was what I was going for, I love how you got that. I was even more shocked how I put "love" in the sentence like that.

Flora blushed when I finished that sentence. She looked adorable. Her cheeks reminded me of the roses planted in front of my house. Oh God my house! It's almost 8:30!

"Damn it," I whispered.

"What is it," but when she looked up in the sky she let out a gasp.

It is a Linphean law that all citizens have to be indoors by 8:30, unless if it is a special occasion. If the soldiers who patrol our village catch you breaking that law, then they would throw you in a dungeon. It is some stupid law created by no other than King Vector. I don't know why though. He just makes up this shit.

I looked down at Flora who seemed very distress.

**Flora's P.O.V-**

Oh God it is that late. My shack is too far, I'll never make it in time.

"Flora are you okay," Helia asked me.

"Oh Helia, my home is too far. I don't think I'll make it."

Helia looked at me worriedly.

"If we run, we can get to my house on time."

"Are you sure you want to let me in to your home."

"Of course," he said with a smile. "As if I would let someone like you rot in a dungeon."

"Helia."

"Come on, we don't have much time."

* * *

**Helia's P.O.V-**

It was past curfew, and the guards are already on patrol. My house was a couple of yards away, but a few soldiers were heading in our direction. Flora and I hid behind a tree. It was a matter of time before the soldiers can spot us.

Great, now what are we suppose to do.

"Sorry Flora, but I don't think... Flora."

I didn't know what was happening. There was a green light that glowed from her hands.

Of in the distance I saw branches sprouting out of the ground forming human-like figures.

"Did you do that," I said to Flora.

"Hold that thought," she replied.

She was able to make the wood-made humans glow.

"Hey halt," one of the soldiers shouted, but not at us.

And like that, the fake humans ran away with the soldiers on their tails.

"How did you.."

"I'll tell you later. Lets just go before they realize it was a distraction.

"Okay."

* * *

We crept into my house. Hopefully my mother went to bed

HELIA VANDA KNIGHTLY!

early. Damn it.

**No P.O.V-**

Helia's mother was standing right in front of the two. She had the same fair skin completion as her son's. Her hair was black with gray strips. She also had lovely light blue eyes that were piercing ferociously at Helia.

"Do you know how upset I am young man," she said in an angry tone. "I was this close to going out there myself and drag you back here. What the hell did you think you were you doin...

She stopped her sentence when she notice a girl standing behind Helia.

"Oh my, I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that sweetie."

"It's alright Mrs.," Flora said.

"Um mom, this is Flora. She is a friend of mine that I met in the woods today. We both lost track of time and Flora couldn't have made it to her house on time so...

"Say no more Helia," Mrs. Knightly interrupted. "I'm still upset that you missed curfew, but I'm also proud of you for helping this lovely woman."

"So that means I can stay," asked Flora.

"Yes dearie," she said with a smile.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home."

"Thank you Mrs. Knightly."

"Now Helia, I need to go to bed, but I expect you to treat our guest with respect and cater to her every needs."

"Yes mom."

And with that done, Helia's mother went into her room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Helia started a fire in the fireplace. The two Linpheans sat down in front of it.

"Flora."

"Yes."

"Was that magic that you used to distract the guards," he said.

"Yes...it was," she said looking down.

"You know that if you were caught using magic here, you would be executed."(It was another stupid law are dumb-ass king vetoed.)

Flora just continued to stare down.

"l won't tell anyone."

"Really."

Helia nodded.

"Helia, you've been so generous to me. I don't think I can ever repay you."

"It's nothing. However..."

"What"

"I am curious what you are. A witch, a siren...

"Fairy," she stated. Nature fairy to be exact.

"Amazing. There hasn't been a Linphean fairy for years."

"Well, you see one now."

"How is your family with this," I asked.

Flora's expression changed from happiness to depression.

"Is something wrong."

A tear rolled over Flora's cheek.

"My family passed a year ago."

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No. It is okay."

"Alright then."

"My family died from an unknown disease that was killing everyone in my village. I was the only one who didn't get contaminated. I left my home before I could catch it. From then on, I was on my own."

**Helia's P.O.V-**

My poor Flora has been through so much. I could tell she was in pain just from telling her story. All I wanted to do was comfort her.

"I know how you feel Flora."

"You do?"

I nodded.

"When I was 10, my father died from this massacre at the market. I had to become the man of the house at such a young age. I did the farming, trading, while I take care of my mother. But you know what, I was okay with it."

"You were."

"Even when times are tough, I know that my father is always with me. Same with your family Flora. Your love ones will always be with you, and no one can tell you otherwise.

"Thank you Helia," she sniffled.

"Where do you live now," I asked.

She sighed. "I live in that old abandoned shack a few miles from here."

"What!"

"There was no place I could go to. No place I can call home."

"You can live here."

"Are you serious."

"Yes. We have an extra room here."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Trust me, you won't."

I desperately didn't want to her to leave. I didn't want her to go out there in this harsh planet alone, and if she choses to leave then I was willing to go with her.

"Why, are you doing these kind deeds for me. I'm just an ordinary girl," she said.

I immediately responded, "No you're not. You are one of a kind girl who doesn't deserve a lonely life."

She smiled at me."Helia Vanda Knightly, you are truly the most kindest man I've ever met."

I've noticed how the light from the fire danced around her beautiful jade eyes. When I looked down she placed her hand on top of mine. The atmosphere changed quickly. We were there face to face, alone together. As we came closer a million things were running through my mind, but it was then at ease when we had a long passionate kiss.


	2. Life Together

_Hey FanFiction people. If you are reading my story, I just want to thank you for that. I'm not much of a story writer, so if there are any flaws you catch then please notify me._

_Also, I feel that I should tell you the ages of the characters in this part of the story. Helia is 17, Flora is 16, and Vector is 18._

* * *

**Helia's P.O.V-**

3 months after Flora decided to stay, my mother's illness grew worst. She passed away some time ago. It was a dark day for the villagers. Everyone knew the Knightly family well. Our family members were always generous and kind to others. We would aid those who needed it, share our food, and sometimes give shelter. Whenever a Knightly dies, people would come up to our house to either bring gifts or see how the other members are doing. It was like that for more than a week. I usually don't mind company, but I just wasn't in a mood to take others sympathy for me at the time.

Even though I miss my mother dearly, my life hasn't gone completely downhill. Every moment I spend with my precious rose is when my love for her grows stronger. I was in love, and I wanted our relationship to be more.

**No P.O.V-**

Helia took Flora to the place where they first met. Cherry blossom petals were falling in an angelic way as the wind breezes through the forest.

"I haven't been here for so long," Flora stated.

"Yeah, it has been a while. Um Flora..."

The nature fairy turned to face her beloved.

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you. About us."

"Okay."

"Flora, we've known each other for a long time, and well... the day we met for the first time was happiest day of my life."

"Is that so."

"Of course. You're the most talented, smartest, kindest, and beautiful woman in the world, no dimension."

Flora blushed, not believing Helia is saying all these wonderful things about her. "You're just being too nice now."

"It's true Flora. Every word."

**Flora's P.O.V-**

"Helia, I love you too. I felt this way since we met."

"I'm so happy you feel that way. Which leaves me with one thing to ask you."

"What is it."

Right there, Helia knelt, showing me a lovely engagement ring. It had a golden band with carved-in vines wrapping around it. The gem itself was as green as the forest.

He said, "Flora I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

And of course my reaction was, "YES, YES I WILL."

He got up and slid the ring on me. I glanced at it, thinking about the wonderful future we were going to have.

I then hugged him, and when I look up all I could see in his eyes was a passionate young man whom I love dearly and was going to spend the rest of my life with.

**No P.O.V-**

The couple staring trance resulted in a kiss.

They both thought nothing could ever tear them apart. Little did they now that they will soon meet their challenges in life.


	3. Trouble Awaits

**King Vector's P.O.V-**

"Your majesty," my idiotic royal advisor shouted, trying to catch up with me down in the castle's hallway.

"What is it Valtor!" This guy can get on my nerves. He was my father's baboon and now he is mine. Still, he is a loyal one. I can only put my trust in him on this planet. For some reason, many people want me dead. Valtor is also my royal body-guard. He does look a bit feminine to be one, but he makes it up with his powerful wizardry.

"Your majesty," he said finally caught up. "The Specialists... they tore down another one of your statues."

"So?"

"Are you not furious?"

"Why would I get worked up over a situation like that. I can easily replace that statue with a bigger and better one. Let those rebels have their small victories. The soldiers will catch them soon."

"Of course they will, but aren't you concerned a bit. These Specialists have been going on with these crime sprees for a while now. They could be gathering more troops as we speak. And if they get enough people on their side, then... "

"As if anybody can take me down. Most of the Linpheans are too frightened from my awesome power to rise up against me. Like I said, this issue will resolve quickly."

"Where are you going my lord?"

"For my daily stroll. I would go to a village and see the peasants scurry off into their homes, right before curfew. It is quite entertaining. Come, it will be fun."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

**No P.O.V-**

Of course when the king meant "stroll" he meant make four guys carry him around on his portable throne.

"Walk slower,"the king shouted. "Now this is too slow, walk faster."

It was nearly curfew, and most of the villagers were running here and there trying to finish their last-minute arons and get to their homes in time.

"Ha, did you see that one Val. He just fell on his face."

"Oh yes sir, that was quite amusing," he said rolling his eyes.

King Vector was amused with the humorous scene. He scanned the horizon only to be stopped by the view of a caramel-colored hair brunette with emerald-green eyes near a flower booth.

**Vector's P.O.V-**

My, my. I have seen many decent-looking peasant girls in my life, but this one was gorgeous enough to be a queen. My queen to be exact.

"That's her," I said out loud.

"Who," my advisor said.

"Valtor, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you sire."

"Go find some info about that girl near the flower stand."

"The one with the hariy mold on her chin."

"No you idiot. The attractive-looking one."

"Yes sir, but why?"

"So that I can find out if she is fit to become my wife. She certainly got the figure and the impressive features, but I don't want a wife that acts like those weird, crazy fan girls of mine. But who can blame them? No woman can see past my charming looks."

"As you wish, my king."

"Now you four, break time is over. Take me back to the castle."

The cruel king lashed his servants carrying him to make them move.

If she isn't as annoying than I fear, then she will most definitely be my bride. Whether she likes it or not.

* * *

**Flora's P.O.V-**

I wanted to get my fiancé a gift. Maybe these flowers...no. I want to get him something that he would enjoy, but I have to hurry. It's almost curfew and everyone is already leaving the market. I wonder if there is a place here where I can get art supplies.

I spotted a stand that had the items I was looking for.

"Excuse me," I asked the merchant. "How much for the painting equipment?"

"They're $35."

"I'll take them." I searched for the money I had earlier in my purse, but it wasn't there. I discovered a huge hole at the bottom of my purse. I guess the money fell out, but I didn't have time go look for it.

"Oh, I guess I have to come back tomorrow for them."

"No need, it's on me."

I turned around to see this older-looking gentleman. He was very tall, and had long light brown hair. His clothes looked expensive, so this guy was clearly important. He paid for the supplies I wanted.

"You don't need to do that, I can just comeback and pay them for myself."

"There is no problem. Now here."

He handed me my present to Helia.

"Thank you, very much."

"You're welcome. Now you better head home. It's almost curfew."

"You're right, I have to go. Goodbye, and thanks again."

I ran off home. I hope Helia isn't worried.

**No P.O.V-**

Valtor was still at the stand, staring off in the distance where his king's future bride ran off.

"That Flora is just a sweet little thing," the merchant said while packing up.

"She sure is," Valtor replied smiling, now knowing what the girl's name was.

"Yep, Helia got a good one."

"What do you mean, and who is he?"

"You don't know Helia! He is very known in this village. Poor thing's parents passed away and now he is the last descendent of the Knightly family. Well, at least not for long. The other day he proposed to Flora, and she accepted his offer."

"That sounds like a perfect happy ending for the couple," he replied but not meaning it. Not only is Flora already interested in another man, but the wizard also despised happiness.

"Oh, I can just see little Knightlys coming their way." She packed her things and walked off.

Valtor wasn't in a good mood. Now he has to go back to the castle and tell his king what he knows about Flora. And he will not enjoy hearing the last part of the report.

Meanwhile, Flora got home in time. She was about to open the door, but was instead opened by Helia who had a relieved look on his face.

"You know I was about to come look you," he said.

"Yes I know. Sorry about that." She kissed his cheek and walked in.

"What were you doing by the way?"

"Just getting you your gift."

"Gift?"

"Yes. I knew you were running out of some art supplies so I went to the market to buy more."

She handed him his gift.

"Thank you my precious rose. Now I have something for you."

He handed her a book he got from a book merchant. She then read its title out loud.

"The Count of Monte Cristo."

"I see you reading that Princess Bride book all the time. I though you might want to read something different."

"I love it Helia. Thank you."


End file.
